


【OP/萨艾】Uncertainty principle（不确定性原理）

by tone_77



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tone_77/pseuds/tone_77
Summary: *现pa 大学生×2 炮友转正（尚未成功） 并没有正经ghs*轻微路人艾斯*萨博和克尔拉哥俩好并不是什么好故事，但是我写得很嗨。感谢阅读！
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【OP/萨艾】Uncertainty principle（不确定性原理）

01.

萨博小时候住在市中心的高层公寓里，曾经有一只慌不择路的鸟撞到他房间的窗户上。当时他正坐在飘窗上拼装火车模型，被吓得从榻榻米上跳下来，死盯着窗外。  
或许是在迁徙的途中落了单，那是一只黄喙的乌鸫。它急促地扇动双翅，不知道看见了被玻璃反射的什么风景，凶猛地冲击窗户，发出沉重的咚咚的声音。小男孩被吓着了，却没有惊叫，因为他知道它进不来，可它看起来是这样一个势不可挡的活物，有一种被侵略的恐慌盘踞在他胸口。不过多久，乌鸫就从窗沿上坠落下去了。  
“然后呢？”艾斯支着胳臂问。  
“我不知道，我下楼后没找到那只鸟。”  
“噢，那它大概是飞走了吧。”  
“这不太可能，而且就算它飞走了也活不了多久。”萨博一边玩艾斯的手环一边说“撞到玻璃上的鸟会骨折还会脑震荡，很快就会被人处理掉或者被别的动物吃了。”  
艾斯抽回自己的手，“你当时放它进屋就好了。”  
萨博撑起身子亲了亲他的额头，“那它就成了我的小鸟了。”他那个时候太小了，还没有能力也没有想过拥有一只自己的小鸟。  
艾斯哼了一声，“你只是救了它，最后总得放它飞走。”

02.

十四个小时前，克尔拉给萨博发消息说她和那个分分合合了大半年的历史系学长终于彻底掰了。于是他被迫答应和她一起找个地方发神经——他怎么可能放心让她自己去夜店。萨博为了看住她，陪着她到处乱转。就是那个时候，他看见艾斯抢了人家女钢管舞者的台子，在斑斓的灯光里扭得像条海底热带鱼。他显然醉得厉害，甚至在发酒疯的途中突然陷入睡眠，从台子上直直地倒进人群里，萨博就是那个不幸被他压倒的人。  
克尔拉进场后一直在喝百利甜，她的妆也有点花了。尽管艾斯说自己那些发型奇奇怪怪的朋友们是世界上最值得信赖的人，但萨博仍不放心让他们送她回家。艾斯对他的这种态度表达出不满，他骑在萨博腿上抱着他咬耳朵，“你有什么可担心的，你说说！马尔科他们送你的小女友回家，你带我走，这不是很公平吗。”  
也许艾斯的朋友们是真的很靠谱，他们通情达理地提议道不如直接在外留宿，还帮他付了一半房费。萨博找到一家平价旅店，开了两间房，将他的异性发小安置在隔壁。艾斯当时醉醺醺地拥抱一下了克尔拉，他说，“抱歉，我得借你的朋友用一晚，祝你好梦。”萨博一进门就把他摁倒在了床上。  
但艾斯是个奇怪的男孩子。在他们两个滚成一团之前，艾斯打着酒嗝一本正经地从手机里翻出自己的学生证和身体健康证明给他看。礼尚往来，萨博也掏出了他的学生证，然后艾斯凑过来嗅了嗅他的脖子表示信得过他。

03.

萨博从来没有喝过血腥玛丽，但他知道那是什么滋味。辛辣，酸涩，甜腻，腥咸，伏特加和番茄的味道在互相搏击。他问艾斯为什么要喝这种奇怪的玩意，艾斯没头没脑地笑出声来，用舌尖拨开他的嘴唇，短暂地吻了他一下，“因为我当时很饿！你尝到黑胡椒味儿了吗。”  
“我不知道，再来一次。”  
艾斯可能喝了威士忌、龙舌兰或者各种乱七八糟的利口酒，还有某种花果的香气融化在他高温的口腔里，最后经由一个深吻合而为一，化为一种前所未有的芬芳。萨博觉得晕乎乎的，但那晚他只亲吻过这个打翻的酒坛子，在此之前他滴酒未沾。

04.

第二天早上艾斯睁开眼看见萨博，懊恼地用枕头夹住自己的脑袋，他说从不和炮友一起过夜是他的原则。萨博对此不以为然，艾斯有点生气地说他不负责，但随后他们两个就风风火火地又干了一炮。  
“唉……我刚才就应该直接走人。”艾斯望着天花板。  
“我可没强迫你留下来。”萨博望着同一块天花板。  
只有性才能使精力过剩的年轻人们气喘吁吁。昨晚没人有心思去管窗帘，阳光从薄纱后面偷渡进来，照得他们裸露在外的小腿和肩膀明晃晃的，他们躺在床上一边梳理自己的呼吸一边东拉西扯地聊起天来。  
萨博了解到艾斯的父亲和弟弟都不是亲生的，他也跟艾斯讲了自己小时候为了逃离那个高层公寓的家导致在左眼留疤的故事。他们还清楚彼此都不是对方喜欢的类型。艾斯虽然是个金发控但是他喜欢年纪比自己大的成熟的人，乌玛瑟曼是他理想型，萨博则喜欢安妮海瑟薇那种乖乖女。  
“克林特伊斯特伍德太帅了，我还有一顶牛仔帽。”艾斯说“金发小子！”萨博怪声怪调地学《黄金三镖客》那首嚣张诡谲的主题曲，艾斯打趣他，又不着调地自己学起来。他们还约好下次一起看西部片，虽然双方看起来都没有敲定确切时间和地点的意愿。  
萨博从床下捞起自己的裤子，他问，“你还要在这儿待着么？”艾斯趴在床上摇了摇头，“我得回学校。”  
“我也是，我下午还有课要上。”  
“你朋友呢？”  
“她早就先回去了。”克尔拉在艾斯醒来之前就给萨博发过消息，说她起床后饿得要死，她还委婉地告诉他这家旅店的房间隔音效果很一般。  
艾斯一边喝水一边看萨博穿衣服，从内裤到外裤，看他把白色的T恤罩在自己干净结实的躯体上，然后再套一件干练的飞行员夹克。艾斯目光呆滞地捏着水杯窝在床头，萨博坐在边上穿袜子和球鞋，系好鞋带后他亲了一口艾斯湿淋淋的嘴巴，抢走他手上的杯子给自己倒了杯水。  
他们洗漱后一起到楼下的KFC里吃了顿早餐，又在移动餐车旁点了两支不同口味的冰淇淋。在去地铁站的路上，他们经过城市广场并逗留在那里一同喂了会儿鸽子，最终先后乘上了方向相反的列车离开了彼此。

05.

大概过了一周，艾斯在唱片店打工的时候遇见了一个穿古驰风衣的乐队经纪人，个子很高，戴墨镜和项链，他比艾斯大但是看起来很年轻，或者说保养良好。在柜台付钱的时候这个乐队经纪人把自己的联系方式塞给艾斯，等天晚一些了，他就开着一辆灰色的保时捷把艾斯送进了自己那栋带泳池的别墅，他卧室里的味道闻着怪怪的，听说是什么中药熏香，好在他的床睡起来特别舒服。  
“嗯……你里面感觉好好……”  
艾斯觉得他做的时候仿佛在品尝什么东西，好像自己是一盘龙虾或者一个酸奶盖盖儿，这让他有点不自在，但出于礼貌他还是回了句不客气。身上的男人含着笑亲他的嘴角，说实话这家伙人挺好的，还请他吃了顿晚饭，但艾斯总不太记得他的名字叫什么，好像是安德烈还是安德鲁来着。重点是，这个男人有一头金发，蓬松细软的、麦浪一样的金发，虽然他用的洗发水的味道闻起来和萨博的不一样。  
“啊！”  
“怎么了？”  
“没……没事，只是你刚才捅太深了。”  
男人握住他的膝窝抬高他的大腿，艾斯只好顺从地缠在对方的腰上，思绪变得越来越凌乱。他抓着羊绒磨毛的床单隐约觉得不好意思玷污上面的花纹，不像旅店里惨兮兮的廉价三件套，尽管往上抹那些下流的液体，弄不脏才算是损失。艾斯抱住这个男人的肩膀上发出一声呜咽，他看到一片抽象的纹身，回忆起在萨博洁净的后背留下痕迹是一件多么爽快的事。  
眼前是湿漉漉的金发，艾斯突兀地开始想象那只愚蠢的撞窗子的鸟是如何坠落的，疼痛是否也像快感这样剧烈？它发现窗子里有只嵌在疤痕上的左眼在阴魂不散地凝视自己了吗，它能否辨认出窗子里，那样温柔且偏执、无情且天真的人，到底是受害者还是见死不救的凶手。艾斯觉得自己像火柴那样突然着起火来。  
男人很用力地亲吻他，他再也忍不下去，颤抖着按住对方的手请求道，“安德鲁，我们……换个姿势可以吗？”随后对方粗鲁地把他翻过来一面握住他的腰重新干进去一面喘着粗气说，“你喜欢吗，告诉我你喜欢这样吗。”  
“是的，是的，哈嗯……求求你射给我。”艾斯应和道，实际上他也没怎么特别偏爱后入，只是想用枕头堵上嘴巴。他绝不允许自己在高潮到断片的时候“一个不小心”喊出了萨博的名字。  
事后音乐经纪人十分懒散地点了根烟，艾斯看到垃圾桶里的避孕套理智逐渐复苏，他靠在床头缓慢地下滑，最终用被子蒙住了自己的脑袋，但还是听清了男人的宣判，“艾斯，你刚才喊错了我名字。”从小到大他在课上睡着且被老师点起来过一千次，他觉得这就是比那一千次加起来还尴尬的事，他捂住耳朵心想，我不可能叫床叫得那么大声，毕竟他已经很努力在埋枕头了。男人见他不作答便把他从被窝里捞出来，注视着他的眼睛继续说，“我希望你能够记住，宝贝，永远不要在床上喊错名字……”艾斯不敢看他。  
”我不叫安德鲁，我叫安东尼。”  
艾斯猛地睁开眼，咬牙切齿，他一秒也不想在这儿呆下去了。去他妈的金发。

06.

他光脚穿着靴子，感觉鞋底又冷又重。  
艾斯趁男人去走进浴室，换上了自己衣服逃之夭夭，在忽闪的路灯下一边小跑一边杜撰自己离开的原因。乌黑的云朵一层一层地盖下来，海风吹干黏在他身上的汗水和浓重的七情六欲——他正沿着来时的海岸公路徒步逆行，孤魂野鬼一样，偶尔有车辆呼啸而过留下一串虫鸣。直到某个时刻他哼起了歌，海岸线变得清晰，礁石泛出珠光，他的心情愉快，因为浪声昼夜悦耳，因为黎明，但路还没有走到尽头。

07.

那天早晨萨博乘地铁回到学生公寓，被蓬头垢面的克尔拉吓了一跳。  
“早。”女孩梳着自己打结的橘黄色头发说。她两眼浮肿，但萨博仍能从中看出一丝善意的揶揄。她迫不及待地问，“怎样？”这时候他们的另一个室友起床来到餐厅，“什么怎样？”  
“萨博昨天晚上约了个伴。”  
“恭喜？”  
“算了吧，我连他的WhatsApp都没加上。”萨博从冰箱里拿出一袋牛奶扔给克尔拉。女孩把袋子咬开一个小口难以置信地看着他，“可是艾斯真的很可爱欸，你就不心动吗你这个拔屌无情的家伙。”  
萨博趴在餐桌上，声音闷闷的，“你别乱讲，我们俩都没那个意思。”他清楚地知道自己对艾斯有好感，但也不是那么的喜欢。克尔拉的粉红色指甲在手机屏上发出的轻微敲击声。“你干嘛？”萨博想象出伊万科夫斥责他们这些小赤佬私生活混乱的样子打了个哆嗦，紧接着他的手机传来一声消息提示音。  
克尔拉说，“艾斯的WhatsApp和ig账号。”  
“我……你怎么搞到的？”  
“以藏告诉我的。”  
“以藏是谁？”萨博脱口而出，但他很快就反应过来，由衷地觉得克尔拉在过去肯定是军队里负责搞情报的那种人。  
女孩喝完她的牛奶，以一种过来人的口气告诉他搞对象就是要及时行乐。

08.

下午上完课后他们专业的班级准备在附近的酒吧里搞次班聚，萨博本来不想去凑这个热闹，但由于发起者和他交情还不错，他只好给人家一个面子。  
他抱着杯子嘬啤酒上那层绵密的泡沫，坐在角落里不断搓着手机屏幕偷偷摸摸地视奸艾斯的ig……最近一条快拍发布于五小时以前，内容是一只毛乎乎的雪橇犬扑在艾斯身上舔他的脸，萨博看着他错位变形的五官想要发笑。他返回图片页面看到艾斯三天前拍了一段玩滑板的视频，一个星期前自制了一枚丑丑的手抓饼。萨博的耳朵发烫，因为这些没有意义的信息令他有些着迷，就像听一首歌曲和揣摩一段诗词的过程中那些音符和字词都是令人快乐的。  
艾斯有时候会迎着太阳拍两张自己大头照：一张笑，一张哭，也会赤裸着身体独自被夜色浸没。他晒自己的新纹身、拍书籍里的段落、搭朋友们的车出门轰趴。他去百老汇看过歌舞，去夏威夷潜过水，还在牧场里帮忙挤过牛奶。萨博没由来地感到欣慰，因为艾斯看起来正自由快乐地活着，会爱人，也被人爱着。他花了一些时间把艾斯账号上的图片一张张地翻到底，最后看到他在树荫下亲热地搂着一个戴草帽的小男孩，照片发布的时间是三年前，当时艾斯十七岁。  
克尔拉不知道什么时候坐到了他身边，她举着一杯绿茵茵的苦艾酒摇了摇头，“我觉得你机会不大。”  
“什么？”  
女孩指了指他的手机，“艾斯关注了一千六百多个人①，你潜在情敌实在是太多了。”  
萨博忍不住笑了笑没有回话，他熄灭手机屏幕然后喝掉了一扎啤酒。克尔拉没精打采地坐在旁边掷飞镖。“你好些了吗？”萨博问道。女孩怏怏地垮着肩，“嗯……还行吧。”  
“我过几天有个登山计划，”他拍了拍她的手臂，比划着说“那边海拔也不是很高，挺安全的，而且离海很近，在山顶上可以看到海岛上的镇子。一起拼个优步呗？”  
克尔拉晃了晃腿，露出一个微笑，“行啊。”  
他们坐在逼仄的吧台里，敬了彼此一杯。

09.

萨博和克尔拉在登山的前夜住进山脚的一家快捷酒店，旁边就是海滩，他们准备第二天早起出发。  
那天班聚后萨博没有关注艾斯的ig也没有添加他的WhatsApp，甚至在收拾行囊的时候删掉了聊天记录里克尔拉发过来的那条消息。他熬夜写论文，打游戏，和室友一起看爆米花电影，去酒吧喝酒，搭讪，被搭讪，时而想起他，时而忘记。他每一天都过得很舒心，因为他从不藕断丝连。  
或许是因为在海边，这家快捷酒店的单人间被刷成了应景的蓝色，窗台上放着一盆蔫蔫的多肉，它还有着白色的窗帘和沙发凳。萨博倒在有着惨兮兮的廉价三件套的床上强迫自己早睡。  
他那晚梦见大海、黑色的旗帜和小小的船只，岸上的人们同时怀着期待和仇恨眺望他，他们疯狂又愚昧，他们兴奋异常。但是他感受到了自己内心的平静与坚定，因为他满怀不舍和壮丽的憧憬，然后他闻到硝烟。他还梦见自己被锁进暗无天日的房间，那对可笑可恨的父母就穿着艳丽的绸缎站在门外，不停地咒骂他：你永远都别想出来了，萨博！你不配做我们的儿子。你这个混小子，萨博！你个坏蛋……没有心的小贱人，臭男人！  
……等一下——  
“我咒你脑门儿爆痘，肾虚！咒你一辈子没有性生活！”  
“萨博！你个混账东西！”

10.

——好像真的有人在骂他欸。  
“别再让我看见你啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

11.

他们约好上午七点半出发，现在是凌晨四点半。  
天还没有完全亮透，但是斑驳的星月已经随着远岸的灯塔一同熄灭了，它们责无旁贷地结束了黑夜的使命，枕着海天交接的一线陷入了沉眠。  
日出的光线像是透过毛玻璃似的抵达萨博的眼睛，他使劲眨了眨，终于看清被分成两半的云层，一半被蹉跎在海面上与之相吻，一半飞浮在旭日头顶烧成一片火光。  
当下风云狷狂，浪潮浩荡。  
有人站在夜色与霞色暧昧交合的沙滩上，被浪花舔弄着脚踝，被海风撩拨着衣衫。  
“艾斯？”  
那人转过身来钉在了原地。萨博揉了揉那只受过伤的左眼，踱步过去，缓慢地靠近他。艾斯站在复苏的白昼里，像夜的投影。随着他们之间的距离逐渐缩短，萨博终于理清视线里的轮廓。  
艾斯穿着杏色的短袖衬衫踩在海水里，头发被吹得乱七八糟，脸上的雀斑又凉又湿。他提着一双脏兮兮的马丁靴，裸露的胸腹上满是红痕。  
萨博慌张地走过去，震惊无比地握住他的双手，“你刚被强奸了吗？！”  
“你他妈才被强奸了。”艾斯扑过去狠狠地抱紧了他的腰，低头靠在他颈窝里，把一句对不起悄悄混进巨大的海浪声中。  
萨博很轻很轻地拍了拍他的背，好像他是一缕快要被吹散的烟尘，他笑着问怀里的烟尘，“你刚才骂我做什么？”艾斯一动不动地抱着他，声音沙哑又清晰地重复了一遍，“对不起。”  
艾斯整个人都被初春的海水浇透了，他冷得像一具尸体，萨博却热得快要烧着了，他们拥抱彼此的时候活着的实感变得愈发强烈。等朝霞推开夜色亲吻他们的肌肤时，艾斯吸了吸鼻子抬起头来，他没有哭只是忧忧郁郁地望着他，“不好意思，蹭你衣服上了。”萨博从兜里掏出一方帕子。  
“我没被强奸。”艾斯一边擤鼻涕一边说“我昨天晚上和一个叫安德烈的人上床，做的时候还叫错了他的名字，我简直要被自己蠢哭了。”他擤完鼻涕把帕子捏在手里接着说，“最主要的是，他上我的时候，我还老在想别的。”他扫了一眼萨博的脑袋“真是造孽。”  
“那你为什么要骂我？”萨博牵着他往酒店里走“难道你当时在想我吗？”  
萨博扭头看见他通红的脸不由得倒吸了一口凉气。“对不起……”艾斯喃喃地说。

12.

克尔拉定的是五点半的闹钟，她应声而起，站在窗前看了看天气，鹅黄色的晨光从海上铺过来与天空本来的蔚蓝相连，沙滩上还有一对拥抱在一起看日出的小情侣。好得很，她冷哼一声，心如止水地拉上窗帘。  
女孩悠闲地剪脚指甲，洗漱，一边敷面膜一边刷推特，然后检查自己的登山用具，换衣服。她一向只做万全的准备，只不过觉得今天没必要化妆从而省略了这一步，结果竟然遭遇了这种局面。  
“喂，我进来了，萨……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
可怜的克尔拉，这根本就不是她的错。  
当时萨博坐在床尾，艾斯跪在地毯上把脸深深地埋在他裤裆里——这完全是他们两个雄性的错。  
萨博长叹一声往后倒在床上，艾斯抹了把嘴，他头昏脑涨地爬起来，在门外的过道上找到惊魂未定的克尔拉。“嗨！早上好。”他打了声招呼“你找他有什么事？”  
“我，我只是想问问他，我们几时下楼吃早饭。”  
艾斯突然来了精神，“萨博，我们几时能陪克尔拉下楼吃早饭？”他带着女孩回到房里，“我已经快饿得不行了。”  
这就是你一大早跑过来帮他口交的原因么？克尔拉没好气地想。

13.

艾斯和他们AA制一顿早饭后就离开了，那天上午七点半他们没能准时出发，萨博多花了点时间把鞋子烘干。  
萨博以前来过这里，他熟悉上山的路线，而且这座山对他来说“海拔不高”，但以克尔拉的体力来说还是值得一登。起初还她游刃有余地吃零食，和萨博说说笑笑，到山腰的时候水已经喝了一大半，这种不上不下的感觉会打消人们所有知难而退的小念头，所以她没有回头。快登顶的时候她已经两腿发软，萨博及时拉了她一把，女孩松开咬肌，瘫坐在山头。  
他们在山顶看了一会儿夕阳和大海就爬起来扎帐篷，然后并排坐在营火边啃牛肉罐头。“我也记不清自己当时是看上他什么了，现在想起来觉得他人其实挺一般的。”女孩用力咀嚼着一块牛筋，“我觉得你说得对，互相纠缠是最浪费时间的。”  
萨博用膝盖夹着滚烫的饮料罐，试图去抠上面的拉环，“嗯……怎么说呢，其实还是因人而异吧。”  
“你们那不叫纠缠，叫调情。”克尔拉无情地拆穿他“肥皂剧时间到，你们快点确定关系吧，不然看着真的挺扎眼。”  
“不行，起码现在不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为一段拥有未来的关系不能建立在及时行乐上。”  
女孩沉默了下来，萨博接着说，“我很喜欢他，他可能也很喜欢我，但这还不够。”  
星月又重新浮现了出来，山林在夜晚中窃窃私语。他们把营火埋在沙土和青苔下，把自己弄干净些然后钻进了各自的帐篷。萨博丢开没有信号的手机，举着手电筒翻开一本小说，他开始对着“花园”这个词不停地走神。  
而且艾斯是个很矛盾的人，萨博想，他对自己太严苛了，但是又不合时机地胡作非为，——尽管这一点也十分的吸引人。萨博想要去爱他，也想要得到他的爱，但比起这一切他宁愿艾斯自己先搞清楚自己是多么有被爱的价值。

14.

克尔拉起床后两条腿肌肉酸痛得要命，但她一定要自己走下山，萨博陪着她放慢了进度，等他们终于抵达山脚，萨博把她背起来走到宽阔的地方叫了一辆优步，然后两个人一起疲惫不堪地回到公寓。  
他们瘫在椅子上，萨博让克尔拉洗澡前把那条信息再发一遍。  
“什么信息？”  
“我恳请你把艾斯的联系方式再发给我一遍。”  
女孩得逞后心情愉快地回到房间，萨博听到自己的手机欢快地叫了一声。他点进艾斯的主页，看到他更新了一条快拍，是一张静态图片，配字是“吻你”和一颗小小的蓝色的心形。  
这张照片是他偷拍的，当时萨博在酒店里用毛巾帮艾斯擦头发，他趁萨博转身的时候掏出手机对着他的侧脸照了一张。  
“删掉。”  
“不。”  
那个时候天还有点暗，房间里拉着窗帘，他们只点了一盏昏黄的小壁灯。照片上萨博穿着深色的登山服，卷曲的金发盖住了他的眼睛，露出左边脸上的一点疤痕，但耳朵和下颚还是清晰可见。  
“删掉。”萨博重复了一遍。  
“不，”艾斯也重复了一遍，“你这样好看。”他又说。  
他见萨博不作声，一边戳手机屏一边嘟囔，“你也拍我一张不就扯平了。”有时候萨博真不想把这个人琢磨得太透，他们只不过一起睡了一晚，却好像认识了十年一样，他完全猜得出这个人会用这张照片干嘛，重点是，他不想告诉艾斯，自己根本用不着照片。艾斯的咽喉和嗓音，他的胸膛和心跳的速度，还有掌心的纹路和膝盖上的伤疤……他全都了然于心，他甚至怀疑自己的脑子被这种记忆病毒侵略了。  
艾斯靠在他身上，声音微弱，“我们来做吧。”  
“不，”这次轮到他来拒绝，“你这样会毁掉我今天的行程。”  
艾斯烦躁地叹了口气，站起来把他压倒在床上。“我说了不行……”，萨博想推开他，但他看到艾斯只是俯下身去，解开了他的裤绳。

15.

他发出来的不过是那张照片的一小部分截图，只看得到发帘的尾部、浅色的嘴唇和洁净的下巴。萨博点了一下底部的消息框，输入了一个简单的疑问句，“好用吗？”

00.

后来萨博用手机给艾斯发短信，有些话他不好意思当面说只好借助网线。他说，其实他第一眼见他就想带他走。  
艾斯说，从哪儿？从马林梵多吗？  
对啊，萨博回复他，你当时从台子上摔下来了。  
别提了，太丢人了。马尔科他们还拍成视频给我看，简直是魔鬼。我再也不会去那家夜店了。

**Author's Note:**

> ①白胡子海贼团本团有一千六百人。


End file.
